The Northern Star's Heart
by unlovedAngel.x
Summary: Edward Cullen is in love with Tanya Denali, he's been fighting Jacob Black because of her for years. What happens when a star falls from the sky, and he is bound to get it, for Tanya's acceptance of marriage? What if the star is human? Twilight retelling.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, 92 years ago to be exact, our world was divided into two parts- Washington, and the magic kingdom of Volterra. These two territories were separated from each other by a wall made of stone, or 'the wall' as most prefer to call it. Our story begins in the little town besides the wall, in the human (or Washington) territory, Forks. Coming out of it, towards the wall, was a striking blond young man, who was named Carlisle Cullen.

"Carlisle, son, how are you doing today?" Said the old man who guarded the wall. Carlisle greeted him politely, and they started a conversation. When they were done with it, the old man turned back around, towards his chair, which was right next to the wall, and Carlisle ran for it. He threw himself across the wall towards the other side of the meadow, and ran towards what he only knew to be a field. It took a while for the old man to notice, but when he did, he began shouting profanities towards the way Carlisle had gone.

Carlisle was breathless, when he came across a town, he couldn't believe his eyes. There they were, witches, which were hunted all across Washington. Doing magic tricks at will, without being afraid of anyone noticing. Which no one did, everyone just continued walking as if this was average, just an average day. Well, it sure as hell was not for Carlisle. There were human eyes rolling around a vase, what he knew to be boo-doo dolls were there… It scared the living daylights out of him. He turned around the corner, that he first saw her. So beautiful, with her light caramel hair, heart-shaped face, sculpted cheek-bones, mesmerizing hazel eyes. She couldn't be any older than him, 26 years old, and she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She smiled at him, and it took even more breath out of him, his eyes widened. He looked her up and down, she was wearing a beautiful mauve dress, with black high-heels, and dark jewelry. **(Dress on profile)** When his view was suddenly blocked by a horrible beast. She had sun-burned skin, messy black hair, and a toad face. She looked about 70, although with that face, it probably made her look older than she was so she was about 50, thought Carlisle. She was scowling at him for an unknown reason.

"I have no time to deal with silly, little annoyances like yourself!" The black-haired woman shirked in a high, raspy, but deep voice turned her head back and beckoned for the beautiful woman to come stand there, "You, come here! I'm going to go deal with real customers now!" She snapped, turning towards a tall man with a beard, and expensive-looking robes. The girl walked towards Carlisle, hands on her hips. Her movements were oh so graceful, so gorgeous. Just as herself.

"See anything you like?" She asked him, in her soft voice, raising her caramel, thin eyebrows.

Carlisle snapped out of it, and looked at her, "Um," he could not manage anything else.

"I am Esme Volturi, it is very nice to meet you." She told him politely. Tilting her head and nodding it a bit.

Carlisle cleared his pale throat, "Hello, I agree, it is very nice to meet you to Ms. Volturi, I am Carlisle Cullen,"

"Well Mr. Cullen, I see you are interested in the Mauve resurrection flower, but, do not buy that one. Buy this one," she said, showing him a tiny, white flower.

"It's the Lucky charm as most call it, although it's original name is Enchantamento Prosperous." She said, winking at him. "All it will cost is," She murmured, putting the flower in his chest pocket, "a kiss" She finished, stepping forward, as she captured his lips in hers, in a rough kiss. He pushed his head forward, but otherwise did not move. He was too light-headed with the sweet cinnamon taste of her lips, and her sweet breath. _Blimey,_ he thought, _I could really spend the rest of my time doing this._ She smiled, and broke away, licking her lips. She tapped his chest, and he opened his blue eyes, he looked down at her breath-less, she chuckled and left towards the red carriage. He frowned, as she sat down in the last step, noticing that the left black shoe she was wearing, had a black strap tied on it.

"I am a princess," She admitted, sitting down. "I was captured by Leah Clearwater, she's a witch. My great grandfather, King Royce the second, refused to make her his wife, so she got her revenge on the kingdom, by taking me, the one with the legacy for the kingdom." She had a sad smile in her face as she looked down. He had the urge to take her in his arms, out of a sudden. When he snapped back into the present, he took out a silver blade from his jacket's front right pocket, and tried to cut the silver rope that tied her to the carriage. It was ripped, for a second, before it went back to tie itself together magically. His blond, sculpted eyebrows furrowed, as he tried again. Esme sighed.

"This is not going to work, Carlisle, it's a magical rope," he looked at her dumb-folded.

"Nothing that I know of can break it, I would've tried it."

"If I can't get you out of here, what do you want from me?" He asked, looking at her rather fiercely and with lust visible in his blue eyes. She smiled, and beckoned him to come forward, he took her hand, as she led him into the red carriage, she closed the door, and this is how Edward Cullen was made.

**:3 wat do u think? I rather like it... Lol.**


	2. Walk at Dusk

**Chapter 1- Walk at Dusk  
**

_E POV_

I woke up to the sound of my father, Carlisle, calling me downstairs. I groaned, as I got up of my warm bed and pulled on a white shirt, with black trousers. I sighed as I began my morning routine, I went to the houses' main, and only, restroom. It was quite large, though. I looked in the mirror as I splashed my pale face with water. I found a pale, green-eyed, bronze haired, 17 year-old staring back at me, who I knew for a fact that this guy's name was obviously, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Myself, if you hadn't already figured that out… Who else would be in the mirror's reflexion, if it wasn't me? No one, absolutely no one, apart from the fact that it would be really creepy, I was fine with that, with who I am, a normal mere town-boy. I was really fine with it, really, I was not Jacob Black, and that was just OK at the time, well, apart from the fact that he has every single girl in Forks drooling over his shoes, including my beloved Tanya Denali, everything was well. Maybe that was an exaggeration, though, Tanya was definitely not drooling over him, but the other way around, of course, he wasn't the only one who was in love with her, but I was the only one who loved her for who she was, and not for how she looked. Of course, Tanya was very, very pretty, you could easily tell, with her strawberry-blonde hair, light blue eyes, her rosy pale skin, I'm going to have to stop this right now, I am not lusting after Tanya Denali, I know that, I've never lusted after anyone before, and I'm not about to start right now. I probably am one of the few who don't like her that way, I wasn't raised to be a pervert, so I am not, yes, she might be a very… _Enjoyable _experience, but I wasn't looking for that, I was looking for my true love, and I was quite frankly sure she was the one. I came down the stairs hurriedly, my dad noticed.

"Edward, slow down, son, why are you in such a hurry?" my father asked, questioning my quick actions.

"Well, I actually want to get there early, I'm sure Mr. Jenks won't like it if I'm late again," I told him, while hurrying out of the door.

"Take care!" he shouted after me, I barely heard his voice, seeing as I was running late, according to the town's central tower clock.

When I arrived to _Jenks's_ Mr. Jenks was already waiting for me at the door, running his hand thorough his short gray hair, wow, this bloke, really needed a break.

"Edward! Good lord, thank god you finally arrived! Come on boy, you have a few minutes to get everything ready to open!" he shouted, exasperated. I looked around, no one was around yet, good.

"Okay, sir, I'll get everything ready, don't you worry." I told him, calming him down, he walked toward his bedroom while I ordered all the shop.

The day passed like every other, people coming to get stuff for cooking. It was all pretty much the same as every other day, but, what was new was that Tanya came into the store to buy things, I was about to attend Mrs. Cope, when she arrived in her tight, light pink dress that showed too much cleavage to be polite at all. I hated to admit it, but Tanya's dress sure as hell did not leave anything of herself to the bloody imagination. I swallowed loudly, this woman would be the death of me. She stepped in front of poor Mrs. Cope, and started talking in her high voice.

"I'd like 6 pounds of beans," she told me, smiling brightly, her strawberry blond locks jumping up and down. "Ooh, and a bag of sugar, with a package of tortillas, the warmest you can find, please, also, I'd like 5 ounces of milk in the cream container, if you don't mind, that reminds me, I'd like a vase of cow cream with strawberry drops on it, and, oh! Yeah, I'd also adore it if you could add me just a little ounce of Mango juice, with red wine, that would be all, thanks!" I gaped at her for a moment before I went and grabbed all she asked me for, repeating the pattern in my head. Sugar, tortillas, milk, cream with strawberry, Mango, and red wine, sugar, tortillas, milk, cream with strawberry, Mango, and red wine, sugar, tortillas, milk, cream with strawberry, Mango, and red wine. I came back there with my arms full of the things Tanya had asked me for, wow, rarely did a woman want all this, or could afford it, or could actually carry it. Yep, I'd definitely had chosen the most perfect woman in the planet.

I carefully placed all of the things on the counter, as not to drop them, and turned to Tanya, she was gaping at the tall, dark figure of Jacob Black, who winked at her, she dropped her gaze, blushed, and smiled timidly, while waving at him. I cleared my throat, as to make my presence noticed. Her light blue eyes looked up and met mine, she jumped a bit.

"Oh, yes, how much would that be?" she started rummaging thorough her tote bag, I told her the price and she handed me 30 Euros, while telling me to keep the change. I gaped at her, why would she give me 5 more Euros than necessary? She didn't seem to notice, as she had gone back to staring at Jacob Black, her tongue almost halfway out of her mouth. Her perfect, pink mouth, Jacob was finishing with his groceries, he winked at her, once again, and left.

"So, Tanya, should I come over tonight?" I usually came over to hang out with her, it wasn't really hanging out though, I rarely ever talked, she kept on talking about Jacob Black. The fact made my insides burn with jealousy. Her mother, Sasha, preferred me a thousand times over Jacob, though, and that was comforting. He was, what you'd call the town's player, he made love with some random girl he found at a bar every night, but right now, he was trying to get Tanya as to marry him. Yes, marry him, she was _lucky_ enough for that.

There was another reason Sasha preferred _me_ for Tanya, though, it was because Jacob had nowhere to drop dead, yeah, sure, he was well trained in martial, and fighting arts, while I wasn't. At all, but I was ready for whatever it was to come, my father had a fair amount of money, we were part of the wealthy circle of town. Tanya's family was average, I guess, it wasn't that rich, but it wasn't poor like Jacob's.

Her mother also preferred me, yes, she had told me the reasons why she liked me better for her precious daughter, because I was much more handsome than Jacob, I have to say, it _is_ true. I mean, Jacob's looks aren't that hard to find, dark skin, dark brown eyes (girls say they're black, but they aren't), and a buff almost fat body. I was the opposite of that. Very pale skin, light emerald green eyes (which, according to my father and to Sasha, were very hard to find), I had a fair amount of muscles, but I wasn't what you'd call, a very hot muscled guy. Jacob's looks were dangerous, mine were mysterious, but promising, her words not mine. She even told me one day that the main reason she wanted me for her daughter was because I loved her, and did not necessarily lust after her. I mean, come on, even her mother noticed that, how could she not? I had no idea, but I just didn't know how Tanya's mind worked. She wasn't exactly what anyone would call intelligent.

"No, but you can bring this over for me." She nodded toward the groceries.

"Right now?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." She told me that as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was a debate in my head, should I go? What if I lose my job because of this? Whatever, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. I ignored the small part of my brain that wasn't consumed by Tanya and picked up her groceries quickly, following her out. I could feel Mr. Jenks's gray eyes burning on my back, but I couldn't manage to find the will in myself to turn back.

We walked slowly thorough a lonely field under the canopy of Dusk, it was beautiful on the outside, no soul could ever deny that, but it was filled by it's own darkness, if you weren't so blinded by it's beauty, like Tanya appeared to be, you could quite easily tell. I hesitated, I wanted to ask her something, yet, I could not find the courage in me to do so.

"Tanya?" I finally said, quietly.

"Yes, Edward?" she responded, but she was still staring at Dusk, it seemed to me she was watching the Northern Star, the first one that is bound to come out and bright the darkness, the most beautiful star of all in my opinion.

"Um, I was thinking…" I was cut off shot by her gasp. I looked at her, confused.

"Edward! Did you _see_ that?!" She was so astonished, what had she seen?

"No, not really, I was actually looking at you," I shrugged, unashamed, and she hit my arm lightly with her small right fist.

"No, you dunce, a falling star! It was so beautiful, I wonder what it would be like to have my own star…" she stared off toward the sky again, biting her bottom lip slightly. I got a brilliant idea.

"Tanya! If I reckon, you had mentioned that Jacob was going Canada to buy you a ring, am I right?" she nodded. "Well, how would you like it, if I went all the way and get the star for you? Would you marry me, then?" I was excited by just the simple idea of her saying she would marry me, if I brought her the star. She laughed, oh, how I loved hearing that laugh.

"Well, of course, Edward, I'd do anything to have that star, if you did go, and somehow managed brought it back before my birthday, which is in a week and Jacob was actually planning to propose then, I will marry you, no strings attached, all you have to get me is the star," she seemed serious, but amused, and there was some kind of pity on her light gaze under the moon.

"Well milady, it seems like you have just gotten yourself a deal," she laughed again, and I noticed we were just a few feet from her house, now. "I shall leave you here right now, for I have a mission to accomplish," I took her small, pale hand in my larger one, and planted a light kiss there, I then stood up, and walked gracefully back home.

It suddenly hit me, like the so called star that fell out of the sky hit the poor ground to the East, I had a chance of marrying Tanya, I couldn't believe it. All I had to do was bring the star back! It wasn't anything I normally wouldn't do for her hand in marriage, of course, I loved Tanya to death. That much was obvious, but now, how did stars even _look_ like? It's probably just a bit of shiny dust, or a rock, yeah, that would be easy enough to carry.

I was walking home slowly, but when I finally got there, my father was welcoming me from the lamp lit-up kitchen.

"Edward? Is that you I hear?" he asked, over the radio's sound, he seemed to be playing and trying to find some station, it should be easy, after all, we only had a few in this reception.

"Yes, father," I said calmly, who else would it be? But I did not want to get on his bad side, right now, I had to break it to him that I was going to be leaving Forks.

"Where were you? You usually get here much earlier," he was quite confused.

"Well, dad," the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I sort of just made a promise to go over the wall to the East and bring back a star for Tanya Denali, yeah, the Denalis' daughter, well, that's about it…" I did not want to tell him about the marriage part. I was expecting him to size me up, to ask exactly what I would be getting out of this strange deal, so it quite surprised me when stood up, his hand on the table that holds our radio, sighing.

"I guess I should've expected it, son, come, I have something to show you." I followed my father Carlisle, speechless, what could I possibly be interested in having at a moment like this? Why wasn't he angry at me, at the very least?

We walked into the dark attic, he fumbled with something, sighed again, and walked out, I followed, more confused now, he was carrying a basket with a bunch of dark turquoise blankets, we sat down at the living room, I was staring blankly at the basket, he put it on his lap and rummaged thorough it. He pulled out a piece of parchment, which seemed almost two decades old, and passed it to me, I unfolded it, and noticed a candle on it, it wasn't like any other candle, it had, once again, a dark turquoise ribbon, it was the exact same tone as the other one of the blankets, and it was coal black. I put it aside and read the note out loud.

_Dear Edward, _it read.

_Honey, I hope you will be able to forgive me someday, trust me when I say this was for the better, your father and I's love was immediate, so, just know that you will always be in my heart, as I hope I shall have a small space in yours from now on. I trust your father has not told you anything about me, I did not ask him to, but I believe he just thought it was for your well-being. I love you more than anything else on the planet, you are my little bronze-haired baby, my little nudger. I know you might be confused about all this, how out of a sudden you find out you have a mother, I am so sorry, but I had to wait for the best time to explain. The candle,it is a __Babylon candle, now, I am quite positive you have not heard of these rare instruments. They are the fastest way to travel, when you decide to use it, you shall think of me, and only me, your mother, and then, when we finally meet, I will explain everything._

_Always yours,_

_Esme __**Cullen**_

I was smiling by the time I finished reading this, I didn't even know my mother, but I already just loved her.

"So?" said my father after a quiet moment.

"I am going to meet my mother." I was definite about this, I hugged him, grabbed the candle, and thought of my mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, mother, wait, what about the star? I was suddenly flying, I saw nothing but a bright golden light, everything was so fast it blurred.

I suddenly fell on top of a very soft, slender body. I looked down to notice a beautiful girl, how could she be my mother? She did not look anything like me, nor old enough to be my mother, she looked about 17, my own age. She had honey-like golden beautiful eyes, dark brown hair, but parts of it was covered by natural-looking golden highlights, her features were inhumanly pale, thin, sharp, angular, yet, still soft-looking she was just perfect. Wait, what? Perfect? How could I ever even think of my mother like that?

"M-m-mother?" I stuttered out.

**A/N: Do you think this is Bella, if not, who is she? His mother? Wow, some inappropro thoughts there, for your momma, Eddy boy! I'll give you a hint: I do not like brown.**


	3. Mad Asterisk

_Hey guys, so yah, I'm updating all of my stories this week (: You should be happy, I'm leaving my video-stories to type this Northern Star's Heart chapter, right now. I haven't updated YouTube in about I don't know, let's say, 3 monthish? I've spent all my time TYPING. So yah :3 Now, I know you don't wanna read this whining, so, I'm gonna get onto the damn chapter, now. Oh, also, there might be minor language in this chapter. Let's keep in head that Bella has more than a million reasons to hate Edward, or any mortal, in fact. Yeah, it is quite short, but I didn't get that many reviews, so.._

_~ Maaveelghyy _

**Disclaimer: Roma-roma-mama gaga oohlala want to own twilight and bad romance but I don't! Want to own, own , own, own I want to own! You know that I want to, and you know that I need to, I need to own Twi-light!**

EPOV

Was she my mother? Because those were really perverted thoughts to be even thinking about my own mother, I swear I'll literally jump of a cliff right now if this beauty is my mother, I mean, of course, her beauty is absolutely nothing to Tanya's! Tanya is beautiful in both the inside and the outside, and this girl, well, she might be pretty, but not beautiful. I mean, I can't think of anyone else but my Tanya like that, it's an oath, I might be marrying Tanya soon-to-be-Cullen soon enough!

"Do I look old enough to be your mother, you damn moron?" she retorted angrily, as she struggled to get me off of her, she was groaning. Her voice was sweet, somehow, even thorough those insults and her painful groaning.

"Oh, ah," I laughed humorlessly. "Not at all, but, it's just, I was actually thinking about my mum and I just, ah, doesn't matter." I sighed, shaking my head, she was still groaning. I ignored her at once.

"Have you seen a star around here?"

"I broke my leg," she told me sadly, and I felt bad for her, but I couldn't concentrate on her.

"Yes, yes, but have you seen a star here somewhere?"

"I broke my leg when I _fell_." She finished exasperated, glaring at me thorough her, wait what? Her eyes were golden, I swear, how come were they are dark blue as the night, now? How is that even possible? Wait, again, did she say she fell? She's the star! Oh god, she's the star! I found the star! I am going to marry Tanya, I swear I almost jumped up with joy, instead I was speechless.

"You-you-you're the star?!" I stuttered mindlessly, she rolled her eyes at me, and shrieked in pain, grabbing her ankle, even though it was covered by silver silk.

"I'm sorry." I told her, looking down.

"About what? About coming out of absolutely nowhere and literally tackling me?"

"No," I snorted. "About this." And so I grabbed her wrist and got the unbreakable chain my father had gotten me for my 12th birthday out of my jacket pocket, I wrapped it around her slim white wrist and her mouth popped open in surprise.

"What in the world do you think you are doing, boy?"

"I'm taking you with me."

"Yes, I get that much, I'm not mentally challenged like _other _people _I _know, I meant, why?" I thought about it, again, why in the world was I- Oh, right, wedding gift.

"You're a gift for the most beautiful, lovely woman in the world, you should be thankful, you're going to meet my perfect soon-to-be-wife, Tanya Denali," I told her proudly, and she burst out laughing darkly.

"Oh, of course, there's absolutely nothing better as a wedding gift than a tortured woman who sparkles, is there? I'm sure your little girlfriend will appreciate me," she said sarcastically, and groaned again.

"My leg! Why did you have to fall in top of me? Seriously, whatever-your-name-is, you should be more careful with women, if you want your _Tanya_"-it did not pass my notice that she sneered her name-"to actually love you back at all." She stood up gracefully, and groaned, sinking back down.

"Well, I'm sorry, Boobyloon candles aren't as easy to use as I thought they'd be!" I literally shouted at her sarcastically.

"You have a Babylon candle?" her eyes brightened to a lighter blue as she looked up to meet my own.

"Yeah, I have a Bubulin candle,"

"It's Babylon."

"That's what I said,"

"No, you said Bubulin." She insisted stubbornly. I sighed.

"Well, I heard the fastest way to travel is a _Babylon_ candle, and I don't believe you'll find another easy enough, so, you should probably be nicer." Her eyes flared with anger and turned black as the mist.

"Nicer? Nicer? You want me to show you nicer? What would your precious Tanya do if she was happily up there with her friends chatting when out of a sudden she is dropped into earth with this stupid little rubbish of a necklace," she held up an amber stone that she had hidden under her silver dress. "Hitting her all the way? And would she be nice if a loony boy just came out of the sky and broke her leg? What a nice day that must be for her, wouldn't it, now?!" Okay, now, she was screaming.

"Okay, okay, fine, Ms..?" I realized I didn't even know her name; she crossed her arms across her chest and pursed her lips thoughtfully, before she finally sighed and spoke.

"I presume you are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, born in Chicago, Volterra, and then, you moved back to Forks, Washington. You are currently 17 years old, your birth date is on June 20th and you have no siblings. Your father has never gotten married, and your mother gave you life when she was barely 22. She is currently 39," I stared at her speechless, and she sighed and started again. "My full name is Βόρεια Αστέρι, which means Star of the North, or Northern Star, whichever you may, boy, I was born more than a thousand million years ago, I reckon my birth date, if you can even call it that, was a September 12th? No, September 13th I'm quite certain, but it's been such a long time. It is very hard to have a perfect memory you know. My mother, or mistress, whichever you may, her name is φεγγάρι or moon, that is what it is translated from Ancient Greek." She finished all this with a smile, and I stared at her, speechless once again.

"Any questions?" she teased, with a smile on her still-pained face, I just shook my head.

"We need to get going, now, Bopi, we-" As fast as a flash, I did not even see her leap at me, I was tackled by her.

"What did you call me?!" she demanded angrily.

"Bopi, I mean, your name is really quite hard to pronounce, you know, not all of us here happen to be Greek geniuses, like you," she got off of me, rubbing her ankle, and muttering something that sounded like stupid mortals.

"Well, fair enough, just call me Bella if you may," and with that, she stalked off into the forest, I ran, and tried to catch up with her, we were under the midnight, going to my Tanya.

Okay, so now, what would you rather?

What's happening with the witches.

What's happening with Aro, Caius, Eleazar, and Marcus.

Bella's point of view of this, and part of last, chapter.


End file.
